Seven Wishes
by Quincb
Summary: "Thank you for bringing the colour of happiness to my life" Chanbaek Area WARNING - Bahasa campuran kayak es campur - Area pelangi kalo ngga suka silahkan kabur dari area ini - Banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan karena diriku manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan
1. Encounter

**SEVEN WISHES**

**_CHANBAEK_**

_BoyxBoy_

_

Suasana yang begitu ramai menghiasi penjuru koridor. Terlihat dua namja mungil sedang berlari-larian di koridor tersebut. Beberapa murid yang berada disana bergerak refleks menghindar enggan bertabrakan dengan kedua banteng itu.

"Yakk!! Byun Baekhyun!! Balikin eye liner gw!!"

"Hahahaha minjem bentar!!"

Kedua kaki mungil itu terus berlari menghindar dari kejaran sahabatnya. Sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya tersebut tidak ada.

_Bruuk_

Badan mungil itu terjatuh dengan posisi pantat sintalnya mencium permukaan lantai koridor. Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk siapa pun yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Yaakk!! Lo ngga punya mata apa gimana hah ?!"

Baekhyun menatap sosok tinggi dan besar itu dengan tatapan nyalang. Bisa-bisanya badan sebesar itu berdiri ditengah koridor.

Sepintas pikirannya melambung pada nasib eye liner milik sahabatnya yang terpelanting saat terjatuh tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya namja mungil itu saat mendapati isi dari eye liner tersebut sudan tumpah mengotori lantai koridor.

_'Mampus!! Siap-siap dipenggal gw!'_

Dengan gerakan cekatan tangan mungil tersebut mengambil eye liner yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya, tidak ingin cairan yang terbuang semakin banyak. Bisa-bisa dirinya remuk ditangan Luhan nanti.

Sementara itu namja berbadan tinggi dan besar yang ditabrak Baekhyun tersebut masih terdiam dengan tatapan tajam serta dingin miliknya.

"Yaakk!! Gara-gara lo eye liner temen gw tumpah!!"

Sosok tinggi tersebut memicingkan matanya tidak terima dengan perkataan yang lebih mungil. bagaimana bisa dirinya disalahkan sementara anak itu lah yang menabraknya.

Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan dan decakan kesal namja mungil itu padanya, kaki jenjang itu melangkah melewatinya.

"Yaaakk! Jangan pergi lo!"

"Berisik"

Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah meninggalkan namja mungil yang masih berdecak sebal karena eye liner milik sahabatnya tumpah.

"Dasar ngga tau diri! Udah nabrak ora-"

"Byun Baekhyun!! Ikut ke ruangan saya!"

_'Sial'_

Belum selesai masalah dengan sosok tinggi seperti raksasa itu, sekarang dirinya malah dihadapkan dengan sang guru kedisiplinan yang amat sangat merepotkan.

...

"Kamu itu bisa ngga sih sehari aja ngga buat ulah ? Udah berapa banyak nama kamu terpampang dibuku saya hah ?"

Wanita paruh baya itu memijat kedua ujung alisnya, pusing menghadapi murid yang semenjak hari pertama kepindahannya sudah menorehkan nama di catatan kesiswaan.

"Haahh ibu lebay deh perasaan saya jarang bikin masalah"

Mata wanita itu membola tak percaya akan omongan namja mungil tersebut. Jika tidak mengingat status anak itu mungkin sepatu hak nya sudah tertancap di kepala anak itu.

"Membuat keributan di sepanjang koridor, memecahkan pot tanaman, mewarnai rambut, atribut tidak lengkap, berkelahi, dan tawuran apa itu yang kau sebut dengan tidak pernah membuat masalah ?"

"Ayoolahh bu itu cuman hal kecil, kecuali saya ngehamilin anak orang"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Baekhyun membuat bola mata wanita itu nyaris keluar. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal sefrontal itu. Entah harus mengatakan apalagi pada murid didiknya tersebut. Akhirnya wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar.

"Bersihkan toilet lantai satu atau ibu akan melaporkannya ke ayahmu"

Sial selalu saja ayahnya yang disinggung-singgung. mau tidak mau Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh dan meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

...

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengutuk guru kedisiplinannya itu. Bagaimana bisa dirinya lupa kalau toilet dilantai satu itu adalah toilet terkotor di sekolah ini.

"Aghhh nyebelin!!"

Namja mungil itu melempar kain pel yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan toilet tersebut.

_Drrt drrt_

Tangan mungil itu meraih handphonenya dan berdecak kesal saat melihat nama panggilan yang tertera disana.

"Yaakk! Kemana lo! Bisa-bisanya kabur!"

Dengan gerakan refleks Baekhyun menjauhkan handphonennya dari telinga, tidak ingin pendengarannya mendadak tidak berfungsi setelah ini.

Terlintas sebuah ide jenaka untuk mengerjai temannya tersebut.

"Annhh~ ahh~ gw-nhh lagihh di toilethh, lebihhh dal-dalemmhh uhh ahhh nhh iyaahhh disanahh"

Sementara itu Luhan menatap horor layar handphonenya yang terus mengeluarkan suara desahan itu. Bagaimana bisa temannya itu menjawab telponnya saat sedang bercinta.

Dengan gerakan cepat tangan mulus itu menutup panggilan tersebut. Tidak ingin dirinya horny disaat pelajaran sang guru killer.

"Hahahaha dasar rusa cin-"

"Ngapain lo ?"

_'Demi kepala botak mang ujang sejak kapan tu raksasa ada disini. Jangan bilang tu anak denger desahan seksi gw!'_

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat sosok yang sama saat bertabrakan dengannya di koridor pagi ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu toilet memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Ngapain lo disini ?!"

"Buang air lah masa ngedesah"

_'Sialan'_

Namja tinggi itu berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang sudah memerah menahan antara marah dan malu.

...

Tidak terasa waktu istirahat telah tiba. Semua murid berlarian menuju kantin untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya. Suasana kantin yang selalu ramai menjadi tempat para murid melepas penat atau mengisi perut mereka setelah jam pelajaran yang membosankan.

"Woii cabe! Kemana aja lo ?! Sini balikin eye liner gw!"

Baekhyun menyerahkan eye liner milik Luhan yang hanya tinggal seperempat nya. Namja mungil itu mengambil duduk dihadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Yaakk! Eye liner gw lo minum ?!"

"Tumpah tadi"

Namja mungil itu meraih es teh milik Luhan dan menyeruputnya tanpa izin membuat empunya menarik cepat gelas tersebut.

"Enteng banget lo ngomong ye! Ngga tau apa tu eye liner limited edition"

"Besok gw gantiin elah, ama toko nya gw beliin"

"Begaya! Es teh aja masih nyomot lo!"

"Capek gw!"

"Capek ngedesah ?!"

"Nyikat lantai bego"

"Dihh si mba kagak nyelo, lagian lo bikin rusuh terus sih"

"Hehh! Yang ngejer gw tadi siapa hah ?!"

"Siapa suruh ngerebut eye liner gw!"

"Udah ahh! Gw laper pesenin makanan beb"

Luhan menatap jengah sahabatnya itu. Udah numpahin eye linernya, sekarang nyuruh-nyuruh kayak majikan. Kalo ngga inget-inget Baekhyun itu sahabatnnya dari jaman orok.

...

"Baik, terima kasih"

Namja tinggi itu membungkukkan badan sopan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kelas yang akan ia tempati.

Bagaikan terhipnotis semua murid memandang terpesona pada namja tinggi yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas. Seisi kelas menatapnya dengan penuh pemujaan. Hingga mata bulat itu menemukan kedua sahabat kecilnya.

"Yohoo! Park Chanyeol!"

Namja berkulit tan itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk berhigh five dengan sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Masih inget kampung halaman lu"

Sedangkan namja berkulit putih pucat hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Miss me ?"

"Aisshh begaya betul ni bocah yang abis dari luar negeri"

"Kantin kuy lahh! Nyamperin ayang bebeb dulu"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin. Dan lagi-lagi mereka mendapati tatapan penuh pemujaan dari para murid yang dilewati. Suara bisikan kalimat pujian pun tak luput dari pendengaran ketiga namja tinggi itu.

"Ayang!!"

_

**_TBC_**

Halo semua disini gw ngebawain cerita pertama gw. Yaa, kalian tau lah cerita baru dan juga penulis baru itu perlu dukungan biar kedepannya lebih bagus lagi dalam berkarya

Jaddi buat kalian yang mampir ke cerita ini boleh tuh ketik" saran atau komentar

Mau kasih masukan juga gw welcome, karena gw tau karya gw pasti masih banyak kekurangannya. Dan yang bisa ngebantu itu kalian semua

So Don't Forget to Leave a Comment

Salam Eirmoza


	2. The Giant

**SEVEN WISHES**

**_CHANBAEK_**

_BoyxBoy_

_

Dengan tampang bermalas-malasan Luhan membawa segelas jus strawberry serta semangkok mie ayam pesanan sahabatnya.

"Silahkan tuan putri!"

"Hehehe bebeb yang terbaik emang! Nanti pulang sekolah baekkie traktir makan!"

_'Heleh kintil omong doang bisanya'_

"Ayaangg!!"

"Elaahh! Banyak amat cobaan gw! Untung ganteng!"

"Pfftt"

Baekhyun menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sahabatnya itu memiliki pacar yang terbilang unik. Bersifat dingin pada orang lain tapi bersifat gila saat bersama pacar serta sahabatnya.

Namun manik indah Baekhyun terfokuskan pada sosok tinggi yang amat membuat hatinya dongkol. Bagaimana bisa sosok menyebalkan itu datang bersama kedua sahabat tingginya.

"Lahh lo ?!/ ngapain lo!"

Ketiga namja lainnya disana hanya menatap heran kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah saling kenal.

"Laahh kalian udah saling kenal ?"

Kim Jongin, namja berkulit tan itu mulai menyuarakan pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling kenal. Bahkan Chanyeol saja baru pindah ke sekolah hari ini.

"Luhann!! Dia yang jatohin eye liner lo! Gara-gara dia gw jatoh!!"

"Hehh! Cebol! Otak lo kecil juga apa gimana sih ?! Jelas-jelas lo yang nabrak gw tadi pagi kenapa jadi gw yang disalahin!"

"Yeehh! Si caplang! Lo tuh yang kegedean badannya! Udah gede!! diri ditengah koridor!! ngga nyadar badan dasar!"

"Bantet!"

"Gorbon!"

Merasa jengah dengan kedua namja yang berbeda tinggi itu saling melempar cacian, Luhan lebih memilih melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Gw doain lo berdua jodoh!"

"Ogahh!!/Embung!!"

...

"Jadi gimana kalian bisa saling kenal ?"

Sehun berusaha memecah suasana mencekam yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kan gw udah bilang dia nabrak gw dan bikin eye liner pacar lo tumpah"

"Gw bilangin sekali lagi! Lo yang nabrak gw!"

"Lo ngalangin jalan!!"

"Emang jalan punya lo ?!"

"Iyaaa emang punya gw!"

"Aghhh diem lo berdua! bacot banget sih!!"

Luhan menutup mulut Baekhyun yang udah mau ngeluarin sumpah serapahnya ke Chanyeol.

"Hisshh! Bete! Gw duluan!"

Baekhyun membanting sumpit mie ayamnya dan berjalan keluar kantin dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakan. Sementara sahabatnya disana hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

...

"Dasar tiang! Gorbon! Yodaa! Hishh!"

Kaki mungilnya menendang udara melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sosok tinggi itu.

"Aghhh! Gara-gara tu anak pala gw nyut-nyutan"

Karena pusing yang tak kunjung hilang, baekhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di UKS. Baru beberapa langkah menuju UKS pandangannya mulai mengabur. Saat itu yang tertangkap hanya suara derap kaki yang berjalan kearahnya.

...

Sinar matahari senja menerobos pengelihatannya. Manik indah itu menatap langit-langit ruangan yang tak asing bagi dirinya. Sekelebat ingatan kejadian tadi siang muncul dan baru menyadari ruang tersebut adalah UKS.

"Udah bangun ?"

"Hnn, berapa lama ?"

"Sekitar 6 jam"

Baekhyun berusaha mendudukan badannya dengan bantuan sang penjaga UKS.

"Rahasiakan ini"

Namja mungil itu bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau ngerahasian ini hmm ?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun hanya melirik melalui celah bahunya dan berjalan keluar.

...

_Drrt drrtt_

Baekhyun berdecak kesal melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera dalam handphonenya.

"Woii!! Dimana lo ?!"

"Bisa kagak si lo ngga teriak-teriak, siput telinga gw bisa mati lama-lama!"

"Aissh! Jawab pertanyaan gw!"

"Ngaso dulu!"

"Kurang ajar!! Lo kalo mau ngaso ngajak dong! Tega lo yak ninggalin gw didalem kela-"

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telpon itu. Malas mendengar ocehan Luhan yang melebihi ocehan bundanya.

_Drrtt drrtt_

Panjang umur, itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya. Baru saja dirinya membandingkan Luhan dengan sang bunda, tiba-tiba sosok yang ia sayangi itu menelpon.

"Baekkie-yaa~~"

"Bunda~ ada apa ?"

"Hari ini langsung pulang eum ?"

"Nee~~"

"Cepatlah pulang kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial malam ini"

"Arasseo~~"

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan tersebut. Pikirannya menerka-nerka siapa tamu spesial yang akan datang ke kediamannya malam ini. Apakah kolega Ayahnya ? Atau kolega Bundanya ? Entahlah dirinya tidak mau dipusingkan dengan menebak siapa tamunya itu.

...

"Kita udah sampai den"

Baekhyun yang sempat tertidur pulas itu sontak terbangun mendengar ucapan supir pribadinya.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin pulang menggunakan bus, namun sang bunda berkata bahwa mang Ujang sudah menunggu didepan gerbang.

"Ahh nee, makasih banyak ya mang"

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil tersebut dan melangkah menuju pintu utama kediamannya. Disana sudah berjajar beberapa maid yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Mbak"

Sosok wanita yang dipanggil baekhyun pun menoleh.

"Iyaa den, ada yang bisa mbak bantu ?"

"Siapa yang mau dateng mbak ?"

Tadi katanya ngga mau mikirin siapa tamunya, sekarang malah kepo sampe ngerumpi sama mbak-mbak maid.

"Aduh den, mbak juga kurang tau tapi sedenger mbak si katanya kolega tuan besar"

"Hmmm, ganteng kagak ya mbak ? Kali aja sugar daddy gitu"

"Alaah si den bagus bisa aja hahaha"

"Yaudah mbak, aku kedalem dulu"

Setelah puas ngerumpi dengan para maid, baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Baekkie pulang~~"

"Lohh baby bee udah pulang"

Byun Minho, kakak kesayangan Baekhyun. Namja tinggi bak model itu berjalan menghampiri sang adik.

Baekhyun mencium kening kakaknya tersebut. Hal itu sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan dalam keluarga Byun.

"Kak Minho makin cakep aja ahh~"

"Hishh kamu tuh ngardus aja kerjaannya, masuk gih bunda udah nungguin dikamar kamu"

"Ciumm dulu~~"

"Aigoo~~"

Cup cup cup

Tiga buah kecupan hangat melayang di pipi kanan, pipi kiri, serta dahi Baekhyun.

...

"Bundaa~~"

Byun Yoona, wanita paruh baya yang memiliki paras begitu cantik. Bahkan diusianya yang menginjak kepala empat, wanita itu tidak memiliki sedikitpun keriput diwajahnya. Pantas saja anaknya begitu indah dan mempesona. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Wanita itu merupakan seorang pemilik perusahan fashion ternama di Paris. Tidak heran penampilannya begitu modis dan trendy.

Baekhyun menubruk badan bundanya yang sedang asik berdandan didepan meja rias. Yaa walaupun Baekhyun itu seorang namja yang terkenal dengan sikap urakannya, ternyata dikamarnya itu masih terdapat meja rias layaknya seorang putri kerajaan. Penampilan nomor satu, itulah prinsip Baekhyun.

"Aigoo~~ kesayangan bunda udah nyampe eoh ? Uhh kamu bau apek ih, mandi sana buruan biar cantik"

Sang bunda membelai lembut pucuk kepala sang anak. Merasa gemas dengan wajah manis anaknya itu.

"Ishh bunda~~ aku kan cowo masa cantik"

"Tapi kamu manis banget sayang, gula aja kalah"

"Ishh gombal!"

"Yaa siapa tau aja nanti anak kolega ayah kamu ganteng, kan bisa digebet"

Mendengar ucapan sang bunda, Baekhyun refleks bangun dari pelukan tersebut dan berbinar ceria.

"Sii bunda yaa kalo ngomong suka bener! Cuss lah ah bun aku mau mandi biar ganteng!"

"Biar manis!"

"Serah bunda aja~~"

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil melempar asal baju seragamnya. Membuat sang Bunda menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah asal-asalan anaknya itu.

...

Kini keluarga Byun sudah bersiap diruang tamu menantikan sang undangan spesial. Sesekali mereka bercanda membuat suasana rumah itu semakin hangat. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan para pekerja dirumah tersebut betah berlama-lama berkerja.

_Tingg tongg_

Setelah sekitar satu jam suara bel pintu akhirnya terdengar. Byun Yunho sang kepala keluarga dirumah itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut tamu spesialnya tersebut.

Terdengar gelak tawa dari arah tempat tuan Byun pergi. Baekhyun yang mulai penasaran dengan sang tamu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri ayahnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat sang tamu, bukan, dirinya tidak terkejut dengan siapa kolega ayahnya namun lebih terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok yang amat menyebalkan. Namja tinggi berbadan besar itu, yaa si gorila kebon.

_'Kayak setan! Dimana-mana ada!'_

*

TBC

Don't Forget to Leave a Comment

Salam Eirmoza


End file.
